unstoppablembersfandomcom-20200213-history
LlamaDolphin16
LlamaDolphin16 AKA AmethystDolphin285 AKA Amy Oliver-Orndorff (fake last names) AKA Amy is a one-year-old MB-er. She's 14, British, and weird. Weird? Are you kidding me?? YOU ARE AWESOME.... -Justin Appearance She has brown hair that is just below her shoulders. It has been described both as 'the most brown hair ever' and 'almost ginger' although it is definitely neither, and they were both said by the same person. She has brown eyes, too, which have been described as 'amazing', which is, again, not true. She is one of the smallest people in her form, so she assumes she is small for her age, unless all her friends are freakishly tall, which she doubts. Personality Surprisingly, Amy is extremely shy in real life. She still loves talking, though, which is most likely why she doesn't shut up when she's online. She is still really weird in real life. She has been described as 'the smartest person' from her primary school, which is not completely true, although she doesn't mind people saying that. Stories Amy has quite a few stories on the MB. These are: -My Actual Story -AMIAN!!! -An Amazing Camp Halfblood Story -One Way Or Another -Who Says It's Impossible To Come Back From The Dead? She has planned to write three stories with other people: -Erin and Caitlin -Ashley, Christine and Erin -Christine, Katie, Erin and Amethyst Although, none of these have happened yet. She also started writing a Doctor Who story on a secret account, and was supposed to write a Taylor Swift-related story on that account, too, with a lot of people. Other Accounts She has three other accounts-- that people know about. -PurpleLlama-something: Taylor -BlueLlama-something: Georgia -EvilFairy22: Herself. She also has another Ekaterina account, but she isn't saying who it is. *insert evil laugh here* Alter Egos Amy had MANY AEs... Emily, her Invisible Friend Dane, Emily's brother Natalie, her other IF Becky, basically based on herself name, the secret one *evil laugh* Lizzie, a VERY old AE that has existed for 6 years... Frankie, just a random one Taylor, the Purple Llama Georgia, the Blue Llama Jason, a random one that hasn't appeared on the MB, except on the ANT Farm RP Ryan, from SMACS BS RP ?????, a book character that died, so Amy felt bad and made them her AE Facts -She is obsessed with a lot of things, but mostly Taylor Swift, Doctor Who, The Enemy series, Walk Off The Earth, Paramore and The Vamps. If you tell her you hate any of those things she will probably be pushing you off a cliff in her mind. -She dislikes a lot of things, too, such as Justin Bieber, Kanye West, spiders, Kanye West, and Justin Bieber. Especially the first five of those things. -Even though she may seem like she has the worst grammar ever when she is on chat, she is actually very obsessed when it comes to mistakes, and she will occasionally edit a random article to add a missing comma or full stop (or period, for all the American people reading this). -If she doesn't like you (not that she dislikes anyone on the wiki) she will push you off a cliff in her mind. -She loves music. A lot. -She has mastered the art of working out how to use codes for HTML. And she's happier than she should be about that, actually. Fandoms She is: -Ekaterina -Erudite -Ravenclaw -Athena cabin -District 4 -Fish-blood (Don't ask) Music She is a TMA. Some music people she is obsessed with are: -Taylor Swift -Walk Off The Earth -The Vamps -One Direction (which she is really sorry about...) -The Script -Bridgit Mendler -Demi Lovato (so she does not like you, Sam Bailey -_-) -Paramore -Lawson -Ed Sheeran -Olly Murs -Train -R5 -5 Seconds Of Summer And she also realises that quite a few of those are British. YouTubers Amy is obsessed with MANY YouTubers, including, but not limited to: -danisnotonfire -AmazingPhil -JacksGap -Caspar Lee -Troye Sivan -Tyler Oakley -ThatcherJoe -Catrific -Marcus Butler -Alfie Deyes And a LOT more. Category:Swiftie Category:Ekaterina Author Category:Non shipped members Category:One year MBer Category:Ekaterinas Category:Ekaterina Wikian Category:Danosaur Category:Erudite Category:Phillian Category:Hufflepuff Category:Athena Cabin Category:WOTE-Head Category:Lovatic Category:Mendie Category:Amian Category:Awesome MBer Category:Paramaniac Category:Troyler Category:Vampette Category:Sheerio Category:YouTube obsessed Category:SMACS BSer Category:Directioner Category:Scripette Category:Lawson Goose Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenpuff Category:Huffleclaw Category:Killjoy Category:Sugglet Category:Little Black Star Category:Bored Category:Edgar Hater